


A Healthy Amount of Hell

by PlanarOracle (NerdyBirdy)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyBirdy/pseuds/PlanarOracle
Summary: Lee Felix is new in town.  Though he thought he could figure his way around a map pretty easily, he still ends up getting lost in downtown Seoul.  What the young Australian wasn't expecting was to stumble into a smokey jazz parlor pulled right out of the 40's.What happens when he's thrown into the midst of the chaos at the mysterious bar?  And how will Felix deal with the attention he get from the bar's owner and singer, Levinia?
Kudos: 1





	A Healthy Amount of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, there will be mentions of sex and sex in this book. c:

It had been a long day. Too long in Felix's opinion. After three weeks of searching for a job all day, everyday, He once again came up with nothing. Every single time he asked for or turned in an application, Felix was ridiculed for something. Sometimes it was his accent, sometimes his stature; but mostly it was his small vocabulary. Although quite a few people that he ran into spoke English, or enough to understand his struggles and shoddy pronunciation, no one was willing to hire someone who was still learning Korean. Felix tried to be patient. After all, he did understand why he kept getting rejected. He couldn't take orders at a restaurant due to the chance of miscommunication, his difficulty with reading Hangul made it nearly impossible to stock shelves. And there was no way that Felix would get a desk job somewhere; just the thought of all that typing and reading made him sick.

But so did the thought of going home. The whole point of moving here from Australia was to learn, not only Korean, but also not to rely on his parents anymore. Even though the initial funds they had given him for the move had nearly run dry, there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that Felix was going to ask for more. Felix’s parents called everyday just to see how he was doing, making sure he was eating, things like that. They were already so worried, they didn’t need to support him any more than they already were.

So Felix walked, and walked. He walked in and out of restaurants, movie theaters, grocery stores, office buildings, hell, he even walked into a strip club! Then promptly walked out due to embarrassment. It’s the thought that counts, right? And after that, he kept going from place to place until the sun set and he was forced to trudge back to his hole-in-the-wall apartment to sleep; only to start again the next day.

That day had been one of the worst yet. Not strip club level, but pretty far up there. First, a couple of rounds of rejection. Not too great, but expected. Then, he was pick pocketed. Luckily, the person who did it was an idiot and looked to see what they had gotten from his pocket, tipping Felix off that he just lost his wallet. Felix immediately caught up to them and threatened to call the police, which caused the teenage boy to apologize profusely, return the wallet, and beg him not to. Felix gave the kid a small scolding and a twenty (which was for lunch that day) so the boy could at least get himself something to eat. 

Then came the rain. Not that there’s anything wrong with it normally. Between being hungry, tired, and now cold and wet, Felix wasn’t having a very great day. Seeing as job hunting was now a lost cause, Felix tried to enjoy what bit of nature he could get in the urban jungle that we call Seoul and took a different, longer, path ‘home’. Twenty minutes in, and he regretted it.

He was lost. Horribly and irrecoverably lost. His only choice was to ask for direction, but where? The streets on either side of him were mostly empty, well, if you don’t count the occasional drunks. A map you say? Where would he even get one in this part of town? Plus Felix’s phone was dead; not even Google could guide him to safety like it had countless times before. Another ten minutes and Felix was ready to slump against the closest wall and cry. He was about to do just that when the sound of a band, dampened by walls and the now pouring rain, drifted to him via an alley.

Felix worried at his bottom lip. An alley in the outskirts of Seoul, where you were lucky if one out of every 35 people were sober? And on a Friday night no less. Felix stood there for a few moments, the low music and thoughts of warmth wearing him down until his aching feet were moving of their own accord. To his chagrin, the alley was small and dirty, doors lining either side. How was he supposed to find the right one? And then it hit him! The door that is. It hit him in the face.

It took Felix a moment to realize that not only was he on the ground, but that guttural, pained groan, which sounded so foreign, was in fact coming from him. But the constant stream of panicked Korean didn’t really seem like something he’d do. Felix peeled open an eye, the other still squinted shut in agony, and tilted his head up to see a man. Unfortunately, that was all he saw. You see, as soon as Felix started firing the right muscles to move his head, he knew something was horribly wrong. The pain got ten times worse and a wave of nausea hit him like a semi truck with three trailers full of brick. All Felix could do was roll slowly onto his side and do his best to stay conscious. It’s a very bad idea to pass out when you have a concussion, not that Felix knew he had one.

“Ah fucking hell.” The words rolled off his tongue in an attempt to lessen the pain. Unfortunately, swearing doesn’t really help much after one’s brain is slammed up against their skull at a high velocity. The person speaking to Felix quickly switched over to English upon hearing him talk.

“I am so sorry mate, are you alright? Here, let me help you up.” A hand gripped his arm and, before he could protest, Felix was being hauled upward into an upright position. The sudden change only added to the building queasiness. His knees buckled and Felix was on the ground dry heaving, stomach desperately trying to get rid of his last, nonexistent, meal. There was yelling above him and the music stopped. Footsteps followed soon after.

Again, Felix was hoisted upward, this time remaining vertical. He felt air whirl past him as he squeezed his eyes, desperate to keep them shut safe from the light. Felix felt himself getting heavier, each second a new tendril of darkness pulling at the corners of his mind, drawing him ever closer to unconsciousness. The sound of a door slamming shut shook a few loose, pulling him back slightly to the present. The warmth that Felix had yet to register was replaced by soft, cool cloth. A voice caught his attention, the sudden presence of his native tongue bringing comfort to his frantic mind.

“Seungmin, shut the door downstairs and have Binnie keep the patrons occupied. Tell them one of the bartenders cut his hand. Chan, hit the lights and start lighting candles. Jeongin, bring me a flashlight. Minho, keep playing until I get back. Han, go get some water from Jinnie and let him know what’s up. Tell him business as usual.” The sounds of the room kept Felix present. How many people were in there? A light switch flicked here, a drawer opened there, a door opened and shut seconds later, someone struck a match. All Felix could do was listen to the chaos of the room and squirm in agony, the threat of another wave of nausea too much for him to handle.

“Hey sweetheart, can you hold still for me?” The same voice from before was laced with enough persuasion to make Felix still immediate. “There we are.” The voice sounded pleased, making the restlessness worth it. The sticky sweet texture of the feminine vocals momentarily soothed Felix’s distraught mind. She whispered a soft ‘thank you’ before addressing him again.

“I’m going to ask you something of you that won’t be pleasant, okay?” Felix nodded, immediately groaning regretfully. “Oh hun, don’t move.” He felt a hand on his forehead, pressing his head against what seemed like a pillow.

“Call them.” Again the voice sounded slightly more distant.

“Wait, what?” The voice of the first man sounded.

“Call them. They know more about these flesh sacks than I do, so call them.” The next thing Felix heard was a door opening and closing followed by one muffled side of a conversation.

“Alright darling, open your eyes.” An unintentional whimper darted past Felix’s lips. The hand, still on his forehead, began to weave its way through his hair. “I know sweetheart, but I need you to open your eyes. Just long enough for me to check your pupils.” Felix sniffled before slightly peeling one of his lids just open enough to see how bright it was. He was relieved to find the room would be dark if not for a series of tea lights lining a small bedside table.

“There you are darling. Now for the other.” Felix’s eyes opened and widened without his permission. The woman, on whose lap his head rested, was drop dead gorgeous. Definitely not of Korean descent, her features were hard to pin down; certainly not a job for Felix’s poor, rattled brain. A light chuckle left her ruby painted lips, which had gently stretched themselves to one side. “Hello there darling, are you alright?” The dryness in his throat stopped Felix from responding right away.

“Hey.” She tilted her head slightly, hand still moving itself through his locks.

“I don’t supp-” The door slammed open, flooding the room with accursed light.

“What did you do?” Felix didn’t have time to look at the newcomer before another wave of nausea hit him.

“Could you not burst through my door every chance you get? Besides, I’m pretty sure this boy here has a concussion so keep it down.” There was a new pair of hands on Felix’s head, colder than the first. “Save it Chan, I know.” The sounds of shuffling feet and the latch of the door being softly closed indicated the absence of light, as well as the darkening behind Felix’s eyelids. 

“Give me that, please.” There was a click followed by Felix’s eyes being peeled open. He was momentarily blinded by, not just the nausea, but the addition of a bright light in front of him.

“Gah! Fuck! Ow!” Felix did his best to shrink away from the light, but the person’s grip was strong and released too quickly for Felix to really do anything about it.

“Yep, you were right. Concussion. You should probably bring this idiot to a hospital.” Felix was too preoccupied by his current state of agony and the, you guessed it, overwhelming nausea to be offended. “Also, he shouldn’t be allowed to fall asleep for a while. Otherwise you won’t be able to tell if there are any, more serious, effects other than pain and nausea. Are your ears ringing?” The one of those damned cold hands tapped Felix on the head.

“Yup.” He choked out in a wheeze. It was taking all his effort to not start dry heaving again. After all, Felix felt it would be rude to throw up in someone’s bedroom.

The hand that had been dragging through his hair found its way to the back of Felix’s head lifting it slightly.

“Here hun, drink some water.” He felt the cool rim of a glass being placed against his lips. He slowly parted his lips, letting some of the liquid trickle its way down his throat. The act of swallowing something physical helped calm his chest enough to make the dry heaving easier to hold at bay. “It’s dark again darling, you can open your eyes.”

That voice alone was enough for Felix to slowly crack his eyes open the same as before. Luckily, there was now less danger of being sabotaged by the door which had a man standing in front of it. The woman looked down at him the same as before, while a person stood to the side, dark hair concealing a section of their face.

“What’s your name darling?” The woman smiled at him, a soft stretching of her full lips. Felix would have tripped over his words to tell her immediately if it weren’t for the scoff that caught him off guard.

“Really? You’ve never even seen him before and you’ve already given him a concussion. Why do I expect any better.” The person shifted from one foot to another and crossed their arms.

“It’s my fault. I ran him over with the door.” The man by the door gave Felix a sheepish smile. “I’m Chan by the way, or Chris, doesn’t matter either way.”

“He probably won’t remember much about tonight Chris. He was just given a concussion.” The man, Chris, looked down, nibbling at his lip.

“Look, I know you don’t like what I do here, but lay off, alright? It was an accident.” The woman looked genuinely annoyed. Her eyes pierced through the person who put their hands up in surrender. “Tell me your name now.” The command was clear in her smooth voice.

“Felix.” That was all that he could muster without sounding like an idiot, and he knew it.

“Well Felix, guess you’re staying the night.” Felix gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hangul isn't actually that difficult btw. For those who don't know, it's similar to the roman alphabet in that each symbol has a certain sound associated with it; unlike the roman way of writing, those symbols are sectioned into syllables instead of just piling them one after another. Those syllables are then grouped together to form words.  
> Pretty neat, right?


End file.
